Gilberta (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'Morning:' "Hey, good morning.♪ Let's play with me!♫" *'Afternoon:' "Hi! ♪ Don't you have lots of work to do?" *'Evening:' "Good evening. You're looking fine!" *'Night:' "You must be tired. Please don't overwork yourself." ' ' *'When shown a pet:' "Hee hee! So adorable.♫" *'When shown a farm animal:' "Ah, it's so cute.♥ I want one too. I'm too busy to raise it, though." *'Talk too Much:' "Play time! Yeah!" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "I'm so-so happy to take this!♥ I love it! Thank you!♪" *'Loved Gift:' "What? Can I have it? I love this!♡ Thanks!" *'Liked Gift:' "I'm happy to take this! Thanks!♫" *'Neutral Gift:' "I like this! Thanks!♪" *'Disliked Gift:' "Well, I can't say I like or hate it..." *'Hated Gift:' "What?! I absolutely hate this! I don't want it." *'Horror Gift:' "Augh! Why are you giving this to me? Cut it out already, dude!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Is this thing for my birthday? Thanks, player.♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Maybe someone will give it to someone else...?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I couldn't accept anything more." ' ' *'White Flower:' "I feel like island has been out of balance recently..." *'Purple Flower:' "My soccer ball is a dream to swing.♪ It ups my game by about a million!" *'Blue Flower:' "I like that you can see many different animals in the forest. But be sure not to let it enchant you!♪" *'Yellow Flower:' "Let's go playing soccer together, player!☆" *'Orange Flower:' "Every time I see you, it feels like I just met you for the first time.♥" *'Light Green Flower:' "I think about you all day long... and all night too. ♪" *'Green Flower:' "I'm so glad that I married you!♡ We used to be strangers, but we're now a family!" *'Pink Flower:' "I'm so glad that I married you!♡ We used to be strangers, but we're now a family!" *'Dark Pink Flower:' "I was just admiring my Flower Jewel... So beautiful!♪ I can feel the pure blue energy radiating from it." *'Red Flower:' "Our kids are so blessed to have a dad like you.♥ I love the way you entertain them.♫" *'Rainbow Flower:' "This is so fun to live together! ♫ Thanks for taking me into your home. I always thought I'd be single my whole life." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Wow, the beautiful season is here again! ♥" *'Late Spring:' "O, flowers are so pretty.♫" *'Early Summer:' "Phew! It's hot but feels great, doesn't it? Maybe we'll see some wild parrots today." *'Late Summer:' "Summer is ending. How sad." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is such a relaxing season.♫" *'Late Autumn:' "The season is almost over. Can you believe it?" *'Early Winter:' "Be careful that you don't catch a cold. ☆" *'Late Winter:' "On a day like this, I have a craving for ice, snowman, holly flower, and Santa Claus." ' ' *'Sunny:' "I say "hello" to the sun when today is sunny.♫" *'Cloudy:' "The sun isn't very happy today." *'Rainy:' "Even if it rains, it's always nice here. ♫ We have tea! ♥" *'Snowy:' "It's best to sleep when the weather looks like this. ♫" ' ' *'Engagement:' "When you showed up in town, I never thought I'd be marrying you someday." *'Pregnancy:' "It's lame that I have to go take a break while pregnant! Why do I have to go to sleep? I want to keep playing..." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Wow, it comes out!♥ You can see the resemblance around the eyes." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "I hope we can raise child to be kind and considerate.♪ That's more important than getting A's in school." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Ah, I already fed the child earlier. You just focus on the farm!" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Tee hee hee! I think our child is growing bigger someday!" *'First Child grows up:' "Child has such a cute voice.☆ He/She's such an angel!" *'Second Child grows up:' "Child and Child seem to get along. ♫" *'Your children return:' "Yay! The kids return back!☆ I love everyone in our family! ♡" *'Engagement:' "Congratulations on your engagement! ☆" *'Pregnancy:' "Your baby's on the way? Good luck! ♪" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Your baby is born? Congratulations! ♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "How is your baby? Does it cry every day? That's noisy." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Is your baby starting to walk? Babies sure grow up fast." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Is the child already walking? That's amazing. Life seems more exciting with kids." *'First Child grows up:' "Child is so cute and well-behaved.♥" *'Second Child grows up:' "Seeing Child makes me want a sibling of my own. ♫" *'Your children return:' "The children came back? Hurrah to our hero, Player!" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue